Babysitting
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: It is the annual party for the Preventers and so all of the Gpilots and their wives plan to leave their kids in the care of Rosetta Peacecraft, Zechs and Noin's daughter. Its very humerous!
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting 

**Chapter One**

"Okay, so Rosetta, we shouldn't be out too late. I'm not sure how long this thing is going to last but I believe we should be home by midnight. That is the latest I think too." A young woman by the name Lucrezia Peacecraft was saying.

Lucrezia was currently sitting in front of a large mirror putting on a pair of diamond earrings. She was wearing a navy blue dress that went well with her short black hair and dark violet eyes. In the reflection of the mirror was a younger version of her except with longer hair and icy blue eyes. Rosetta Peacecraft, the only daughter of Lucrezia and Milliardo was currently going through her parent's stack of movies. Tonight was the 15th year anniversary of the Preventer, and Lady Une was holding a huge party to celebrate. Since everyone was required to attend the party all of the Gundam Pilots and their wives were leaving their children at the Peacecraft home, to be watched by Rosetta.

"Now, are you sure you're okay with this dear?" Lucrezia asked as she turned around to watch her daughter. "I mean, there is going to be a lot of kids here for you to watch."

"Don't worry Mother." Rosetta replied as she pulled another tape out. Smiling she tossed it on the bed behind her. "We will play a few games, watch a movie or two, have some pizza, and then off to bed. A easy night!"

"I don't know." A new voice commented from the doorway. "Maxwell is bringing his son and we all know that the boy is as annoying as the father."

A young man with long plantain blond hair and icy blue eyes entered the room. Milliardo Peacecraft smiled over at his daughter and wife as he leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom. He was wearing a black tux and shoes that went well for the night ahead. He watched as his daughter pulled another tape out and looked at it.

"Oh Father, Solo Maxwell isn't that terrible." She complained with a sigh. "He's actually one of the easiest ones to watch."

"Dear, any child of that Baka means trouble." He reminded her with a smirk. "I mean he is a Maxwell."

Rosetta rolled her eyes and picked up the two tapes. Lucrezia smiled gently over at her daughter before turning to Milliardo. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she observed her husband.

"Now, you be nice Milliardo." She scolded, wagging her finger at him. "Duo is a fine young man and Hilde is a great mother. I don't think its fair to be calling Solo trouble."

"You're only defending him because he was a Gundam Pilot and saved the Earth from destruction." Milliardo countered and looked away.

"Well that and the fact that Duo is quite the looker." Lucrezia replied as she sent her daughter a wink. Rosetta giggled at her mother's antics.

"What! What do you mean he's a looker! What do you see in that Baka?"

"Oh, do I sense some jealously?" His wife asked in a teasing voice.

"What? No!" Milliardo snapped as he made his way over to his wife. Standing in front of her he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. "Can the Baka do this better than me?"

He than pulled her in and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was passionate, hot, and needy as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His wife moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Finally he pulled back from his wife when the need for air became apparent. Smirking he watched as Lucrezia slowly opened her eyes. Her face was flustered a bright red and she had a hard time breathing.

"So tell me. Can that Baka Maxwell do that better than me?" He asked in a low and husky voice.

"I'm not sure, but I hope not." She was able to get out before having to take another breath. "But there are ways to find out who the better is."

Milliardo's grip around her tightened possessively as he growled at her.

"That's not funny Lu." He said darkly.

"Poor baby." Lucrezia whispered before smiling. "Don't worry Love, you are always the best in my mind."

"That's right." He muttered as he gently kissed her again.

They were interrupted by the sound of their daughter clearing her voice. Standing in the doorway Rosetta announced that Relena and Heero had just arrived and were waiting for them downstairs. Rolling her eyes at her parent's antics she than headed down stairs to keep them company. Once she was gone Milliardo released his grip on his wife and smiled.

"You look very lovely tonight my dear." He told her as she went to put on a pair of dark blue slippers.

"Why thank you." She replied with a smile. "You look quite handsome yourself."

Taking her hand in his, the pair left their bedroom and made there way downstairs to the living room where the guest were waiting. Walking in he noticed that his sister and her husband were sitting on the couch talking with his daughter. In Relena's hands was a small boy of the age three. His face and hair was like his father, but his eyes were the same cauliflower blue as his sister. When the boy say the pair enter the room his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Uncle!" He cried happily to them as he held his hands out. "Auntie!"

He began to squirm his way out of his mother's arms to the couple in front of him. Relena, once realizing who was there, released her son and smiled. The little boy practically flew off the couch and into his uncle's arms. Smiling Milliardo raised the boy up to get a closer look at him.

Why hello Yasuo! How are you tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm good!" He cried out joyously.

"Are you being good for your mommy and daddy?" Lucrezia asked as she poked her nephew in the stomach.

"Ah ha! I'm being very good for Mommy and Daddy!" He said with a giggle.

Smiling and placing a kiss on his forehead Lucrezia made her way over to her sister-in-law gave her a tight hug. She than turned and did the same with her brother-in-law.

"And how are you two doing?" She asked them kindly.

Relena smiled over at her husband and spoke.

"Well we just found out today that Yasuo will be having himself a playmate soon." She replied, turning her head towards Lucrezia.

"What!" Milliardo and Lucrezia yelled out at the same time. Their eyes widened in shock of the news.

"Are you serious?" Lucrezia added.

Relena gave a sharp nod, a wide smile on her face. Heero also nodded, a small smirk, which could be taken as a smile on his own face.

"You knocked up my sister again, Yuy?" Milliardo yelled angrily. He took a menacing step towards the Perfect Solider with a fist raised.

"Milliardo!" Lucrezia cried with wide eyes. She jumped forward and caught her husband's hand. "Knock this off!"

"Father!" Rosetta cried before she broke down in a fit of laughter.

Yasuo, not really understanding what was going on, also started to laugh. Milliardo paused in his attempts to pummel his sister's husband to view his nephew. The others also looked in that direction. Soon everyone in the room began to laugh.

"See Hilde! I told you that we were going to miss something!" A new voice whined in the hallway.

The group turned towards the door and saw Duo and Hilde Maxwell standing there watching them. Hiding behind his father's leg, clutching his mother's hand was a little boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked out from his hiding spot to all the strangers in the room, but when he noticed Yasuo he smiled widely. Letting go of his mom's hand he made his way over to his friend.

When Yasuo noticed him he smiled and motioned for the other to come closer. The pair began to talk in low whispers as they observed the others in the room. As this happened Hilde and Duo entered the room. Lucrezia was the first to come forward to give the young couple a hug. Her hug with the young woman who looked something like her was tight and comforting, but when she turned to give Duo a hug she was surprised to see him back away. Looking at him in surprise and a little hurt he motioned with his head behind her. Following his gaze she saw the fierce and deadly glare her husband aimed at the Death scythe Pilot as he hugged Hilde.

"I don't think he wants me hugging you at all anymore." Duo explained to the woman.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just angry right now because I was teasing him earlier." She replied as she pulled him into a quick hug.

"Really? And how does this teasing involve me?"

"Well to make a long conversation short I defended you on something and he wondered why and I said because you were cute. Than I said I wondered who I thought the better kisser was…"

Duo laughed loudly at this and held his hand up to pause the woman's speech.

"I understand now what you mean. You made him jealous of me!" He laughed at this again and turned to look at Heero. "Did you hear that Buddy? Zechs is jealous of me!"

"Don't let it get to your head idiot. I doubt you have any skills that would let Lucrezia fall for you." Heero replied before turning his attention to Hilde. "Besides I don't think your wife would like that very much…"

"Oh my god Relena! Are you serious?" The woman in question burst out in a high squeal. She took her friends hands in hers and looked on excitingly.

"Yes! I just found out today that I'm two months along my second pregnancy." Relena confirmed with a smile on her face.

"Wow Heero buddy!" Duo replied as he smacked his friend on the back. "You knocked her up again? That's great! I really should be doing the same soon…"

Heero glared at him but before he could say anything their two sons walked up top them.

"Daddy?" Duo's son asked curiously.

"Yeah Solo? What's up kiddo?"

"What does 'getting knocked up' mean?"

"And how did you do it to Mommy?" Yasuo asked looking at his dad curiously.

The two young men paled at this and looked at each other.

"I thought this conversation happens later in life." Duo commented on with a gulp.

"A LOT later." Heero agreed with a nod.

"Well it's a good thing that tonight is your lucky night." A new voice called from the doorway. "I don't think you need to explain the birds and the bees to your sons just yet."

The group turned to find Trowa and Catherine standing in the doorway. In Trowa's arms was a little boy with short brown hair and green eyes. He looked into the room curiously but once recognizing Rosetta he threw his arms out to her and smiled.

"Rosie!" He cried happily trying to get his way into her arms.

"Why hello they're Triton and how are you?" She asked the little boy and she took him form Trowa's arms. She set him against her hip and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm good now that you are here!"

"Oh and why is that?" She asked curiously.

"Because I like you! You are so much cooler than the other people who babysat me."

"That's because you are the only one to last more than one day with him." Cathy explained with a smile.

"Oh I see." Replied Rosetta with a grin on her face. She placed the little boy on the ground and watch and he made his way over to Solo and Yasuo. The two boys welcomed him with their loud greetings and the three began to run around the house.

"Oh no are we late?" A new voice asked form the doorway.

"Don't worry Quatre, Wufei and Sally haven't arrived yet either." Trowa reassured the man.

A relieved Quatre and Dorothy entered the room at that moment. Following them, clutching her mother's hand in hers was a little girl with light blond hair and green blue eyes. She looked around the room and when she noticed Yasuo and the others she smiled at them and waved her hand. Quatre noticed this and smiled down at his daughter.

"Why don't you go play with the others Hanna?" He asked her kindly. "There are some things that the grownups need to discuss."

"Okay Daddy!" Hanna said cheerfully as she ran off to the others. Quatre watched her go for a moment before turning to the others, only to catch the end of what Milliardo was say.

"Yes if this is a grownup conversation than maybe Duo should leave too." He announced, causing the others to break out in laughter and the said man to whine about being picked on.

"Sorry we are so late." He said, taking the focus from Duo and placing it on himself. "Traffic is horrible out there. We barely moved three miles in a half an hour."

"Probably all the people heading to the Preventers Party." Lucrezia said softly.

"That's what we should be doing than too." Milliardo declared looking around the room.

"Where the Hell is Wufei and Sally!" Duo yelled angrily. "We're going to be late became of them."

"Duo!" All the women in the room yelled at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"There are children present." Relena reminded him as she pointed to her son and the others.

"Well what did you expect from that idiot?" A sarcastic voice from the doorway asked. "He is a child like the rest of them. Actually, he's more childish."

"Wu-man! You made it!" Duo called out happily as he turned to the door, deciding to disregard the comment.

"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell!" Wufei snapped as he entered the room. Following after him was Sally. There was also a little Chinese girl with them, she was clutching her father's hand and she smiled widely at all the people in the room.

"So what took you too?" Catherine asked curiously. "Normally you are like the second to arrive."

At this comment Wufei and Sally turned to each other and glared.

"We would be here earlier." Wufei commented darkly as he regarded his wife. "But this Onna here took forever to get ready!"

"You know as well as I do mister that I took the same amount of time as always. Its not my fault you couldn't find the keys to the car." Sally retorted before snapping. "And don't call me Onna you jerk!"

"Feh, stupid weak woman…"

This remark was answered by a large slap on the arm and Sally looking away angrily. As this was going on the little girl watched with a carefree expression. When her mom attacked her dad she giggled loudly.

"Yay! Mommy got Daddy again! Mommy's in the lead…of course." She announced with a grin.

"Really now." Duo replied with a smirk. "So what's is the score Meilan?"

Meilan raised her head to her parents and smiled.

"Well so far tonight Mommy got Daddy three times and Daddy has gotten Mommy two times. So that means Mommy is in the lead."

"Oh look Meilan, Solo is here!" Sally suddenly announced as she pointed across the room.

"Solo!" Meilan shouted as she ran towards the others, failing to miss the grumbling and frustrated figure of her father.

"Darn children and needing to learn to respect their parents." Wufei grumbled darkly.

Everyone smiled at the frustrated man before Relena spoke.

"Well if everyone is here than we better get going. If traffic is a pain we better hurry so we aren't late."

Everyone agreed with this and moved around the room to say good-bye to their children. Rosetta ran up and threw her arms around her mom and dad and smiled widely at them.

"Now you two have fun you hear." She told them cheerfully.

"And you be careful." Milliardo answered back seriously. "Solo looks extra difficult tonight. If he gets out of hand I give you permission to stuff him in a closet or something."

"Dad!"

"Milliardo!"

"What?"

"Everything will be fine Father." Rosetta reassured him as she pushed the pair towards the door. "There's never been a time that Solo has been that difficult."

"Are you sure…"

"Good bye! And have fun!" Rosetta called as she closed the door. Taking a deep breath and lightly laughing at her father's antics she turned to her charges and smiled. So, what should we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note

This is just the meaning behind the names that I used for the Gundam Pilots kids.

Milliardo/Lucrezia- Rosetta: the name that I always use in my stories. Means Little Rose.

Heero/Relena- Yasuo: Japanese for peaceful one. A good name for the two people who fought so hard for peace.

Duo/Hilde- Solo: Duo's orphan friend he met when he was little. Died form a disease.

Trowa/Catherine- Triton: Supposed to be Catherine's brothers real name. In this story Trowa and her aren't related. Well except by marriage

Quatre/Dorothy- Hanna: Arabic for happiness. I thought it to be an appropriate name for the Sand rock pilot who wanted happiness for so long.

Wufei/Sally- Meilan: The name of Wufei's first wife. She is the reason Wufei fought and I thought that naming their daughter after her showed their respects.


End file.
